cahfandomcom-20200213-history
Malin Lunarstone
About/Personality Malin is a medic in Lunar Warband, and a Seer in The Conclave of Sorcerers. She is a very odd charr, and could be described as 'a little crazy.' To say the least. Most things in her head obviously do not connect up right, and her manner of speech is confusing to all, but besides that, she is a very kind and caring individual. She can either be extremely introverted, or extremely extroverted, depending on who she is around, and what magical signatures are given off. Malin is most known for her scrying abilities. Malin is able to see most different threads of the future, although this exhausts her and does not offer much help due to the complexity of what could happen. Seeing into the past is much easier for her. She has very little control over her abilities in scrying, as it happens without her consent most of the time. She can also see people's past and possible futures from staring into their eyes, but is extremely uncomfortable doing so and will only do so if requested. History Malin was a 'surprise' birth to a Priory member, Kali Spotsight. Other members of the priory believed she just did not want to be held back by the fact she was pregnant, so blamed herself getting bigger on 'all this food.' When Malin was born, she was quickly thrown upon Kali's most trusted associate, a sylvari named Rose, to bring up. Kali did not have time to raise a cub, and had the motherly instincts of a rock, she said. Rose brought up Malin as well as she could, as a creature that couldn't even give birth. Malin was obsessed with the druids in Maguuma, and Rose said one day they would seek them out. Rose was an Elementalist and taught Malin the ways of healing with water. When Malin started outgrowing her home, she was shipped off to the legions, and placed into the fahrar to unlearn her strange beliefs and become a normal charr. The fahrar was hard for Malin, she was constantly bullied due to her thoughts and self-obsession, and that just cemented her beliefs even more. "Why-" She would tell herself- "Why would these creatures of metal and stone insist I was not the sky so much, unless I truly am? They are hiding the truth from the world!" It was also in the fahrar that she learned to grow more powerful from pain. She is covered in scars from her own doing, and pain alone will not stop her in a fight. As she grew, her speech became more and more confusing. She was visiting a medic named Kruv Lunarcaster of Lunar Warband for her mental disorder, but after a year of treatment, Kruv was KIA. Lunar asked for a new medic, and was assigned Malin, as she knew the warband well already. The warband was very lenient on Malin, as long as she was there when missions went forward. When Malin heard about the Pact visiting the maguuma jungle, she begged her old sylvari mother to take her with them. Rose denied her request, and was killed in Mordremoth's attack. When travel to Maguuma became more viable, Malin spent months in the jungle, seeking out the druids. She learned the druid's runes by heart, and even met the druids themselves, helping them purify the fonts. She learned all about calling upon the sky and nature to do her bidding but was told to do it for good. Weapons * Staff * Axe * Torch Gallery To come! Playlist Category:RP Characters Category:Characters Category:!EU RP Characters